Blood Red Cherry Blossom
by Cordeelia
Summary: When the Akatsuki send a letter to the hokage of Konoha saying that they have given up their goal and want to begin a new life in the hidden leaf, Sasuke, Sakura and Ayumee My OC are faced being den mothers for the ex S-class criminals.Akasaku/Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

Blood Red Cherry Blossom

Chapter 1

The Beginning of Problems

Sakura Haruno felt the cold sweat run down her face as she charged at Sasuke Uchiha with her Katana sword. She had to keep pushing him until he was at his limit, until all of his chakra was absent from inside of him, until she had found victory. It didn't help her in any way that his sharingan was at its full power and his crimson red orbs didn't seem to want to give out anytime soon. Her chakra was completely drained from her tiny body; the only way to seek victory from the raven-haired man was to use her sword skills. So far, this was not working, as her body was about to give out physically and mentally. But that's what you get when you challenge an Uchiha to battle you.

Sakura Haruno was one of the best medical ninja and Konoichi that the 5 great nations had ever witnessed. She was strong, fast, cunning and wise, everything she needed to succeed in the ninja world. Sasuke Uchiha was also strong and cunning, but not as wise as an Uchiha should be. Yes, he was smart enough to pass a test and succeed in the ninja world but was foolish enough to march right up to the Akatsuki base and declare a fight with Itachi Uchiha, his older brother.

Picking a fight with Itachi would be the last thing on anybody's mind, but for Sasuke, it was the first. Because he had decided on battling Itachi, Sasuke had cost greatly for it. He had lost the fight in the first 5 minutes of it and already had fractured his right leg, his wrist and several digits. From then on, he never went in search for a fight again, from Itachi any way.

Sakura felt a wave of exhaustion wipe over her body. She had had enough. She collapsed on the ground with a loud 'thud'. She winced from the pain she was in and struggled to get back upon her feet.

While his comrade was trying to make an effort to stand up again, Sasuke comically danced around in a circle chanting the words in an insulting tone-like fashion, 'Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha I won, you lost, you can kiss my-'

"Shut your mouth, you stupid emo boy and help me get up." Sakura snarled through her teeth, depriving Sasuke's 'happy dance song' of one word.

Sasuke held out a hand for Sakura. Smiling and grabbing on to his strong hand, Sakura was lifted to her feet in an irregular fashion. She muttered a thanks as she brushed of the dirt from her shoulders.

"Haruno-sama! Uchiha-sama!"

Both looked behind Sakura to see Shizune hurrying towards them frantically.

"What is it Shizune-chan?" Sakura asked giving Shizune worried looks as she was short of breathe when she reached the pair.

"Akatsuki...coming....Konoha...Orochimaru....tomorrow." Shizune managed to get out.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed when he heard 'Akatsuki' and 'Orochimaru'. He thought he had finally got rid of Orochimaru, or did he?

"What do you mean Akatsuki and Orochimaru? Who told you this?" Sasuke demanded with crossed arms.

"Just come with me to the Hokage's office, he'll explain everything." Shizune said finally able to speak properly.

"Come in."

Shizune opened the doors to the office of the Hokage as she hushed Sasuke and Sakura inside of his workplace. Sitting in the Hokage's chair was Naruto Uzumaki. He had been praised as Hokage of Konoha and proudly took the place of Lady Tsunade who recently passed away.

Everyone in Konoha was heartbroken when the depressing news flew through the quiet village streets. She was remembered highly of her great devotion to The Hidden Leaf and her duties.

"Hokage-sama, here are Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno."

Shizune bowed and closed the door, leaving the old team 7 comrades to discuss the problem amongst themselves.

"Naruto-kun," Sakura began sweetly, "Shizune-chan had told bits and pieces of our, um, _situation_. But Sasuke and I are not quite sure what exactly is going on."

Naruto studied Sakura and Sasuke's puzzled facial expressions before fully explaining what was going to happen in the near future.

"I received a letter from the leader of the Akatsuki just this morning…"

As Naruto said this, he pushed a folded up sheet of white paper up to the front of the desk where Sasuke and Sakura were standing.

"… It clearly states that the Akatsuki has finally given up on their goal and want to start a new life in Konoha…"

Abruptly, from his anger, Sasuke banged his fist on the Hokage's desk, stopping Narutos' sentence by words.

"Why the hell should we let them into our village, when all they have done is tried to destroy it? Huh? Give me **one** good reason why we should."

Narutos' eyes narrowed as he rose to his feet and pounded his fist on the desk as he spoke, "Here's a good reason, Sasuke. Orochimaru was revived a week ago. He is planning on taking over Konoha any month now. i_We/i_ are not prepared for an attack like this. However,the i_Akatsuki/i_ are."

"The letter clearly states, Sasuke, that if we do something for them, then they will do something for us. It also says that they know what Orochimaru is planning on doing and they know _how_ to defeat him and his recruits once and for all."

"Sasuke, I know you don't have a wonderful history with these guys, and trust me, I don't either, but from this kindly written letter, it sounds like almost all of them have changed and that they really want to make a fresh start. So I suggest you shut up a take it all in because **all** of them will be here by sundown."

Both Sasuke and Sakura were surprised by Naruto's sudden outburst in backing up the Akatsuki.

Reluctantly, Sasuke agreed to shut his mouth and handle this situation maturely.

"Good," Naruto said firmly while he sat back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"Naruto-kun, don't they need a place to stay while they are here? I mean they won't be living out on the streets, right?" Sakura's tiny voice suddenly asked.

"Of course they won't be out on the streets; they will be staying at your place." Naruto smiled innocently.

"Oh ok that's ni- wait, WHAT?!? At my house? Uh uh, no way in hell!" Sakura retorted.

"I'm sorry, Sakura, but this is the way it's going to be."

Naruto calmly replied.

"Now get out of here both of you."


	2. Chapter 2

Blood Red Cherry Blossom

Chapter 2

Controlled Problems

"Ayumee-kun!"

Sakura burst through the doors of her best friends' small country house and embraced her while sobbing away about her unfortunate event.

Before Sakura had exploded into her villa, Ayumee was happily mowing down on assorted colours of mini chocolate eggs, waiting to pick her nephew up from the Academy. But, she was now trying to quiet down her crying friend while attempting to choke down the rest of her chocolate treat.

"Hush, Sakura. Now, tell me clearly what happened." Ayumee's velvet voice poured like sweet honey into Sakura's ears, immediately calming her down.

That's the type of person Ayumee Takimoto Uchiha was, calming, caring and nurturing. But, that was only at times when she needed it to come into play. Most of the time, herself and Sasuke (her older cousin), would joke around comically with the other. Other times when she wasn't calming, caring or nurturing, was when she was on a mission as an ANBU named, 'Shadow'. Shadow had mercilessly slaughtered many ninja drop-outs and S-class criminals during the length of her mission. Because of this, she had a bounty over her head, in the criminal world, for a large sum of money and a wide reputation through the 5 great nations as well. Shadow was well known.

Sakura explained to Ayumee what had happened. As she was doing this, she heard the sound of cracking wood. She stopped explaining for just a moment to let her eyes trail downwards to see Ayumee's fingers dig into the wood chair she was currently sitting on. She was getting angry and fast, another thing why she was so greatly known.

Inner Sakura cursed,** Oh yes, Sakura-teme, just give her the in-human strength, she'll use it wisely. Her temper will be gone completely by the time she's 21. ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!? She's 21 now! You made that promise to yourself 5 years ago! Look where it's gotten you!**

'Oh Hush, I've found other ways to control her.'

**Really? What'd you do?**

'Watch.'

Sakura closed her eyes and formed a hand signal, while beginning to hum quietly. As she was doing so, a rose appeared on the right side of Ayumee's neck. Its' roots began creeping up her neck to the side of her face. Immediately, Ayumee's fingers detached themselves from the wooden chair.

"Ayumee, I know you don't like this idea and I don't either but, we can get through this. I need your help. Please, tell me what to do!" Sakura cried.

"Honestly," Ayumee began with a lost look in her blue eyes," I really don't know what to do."

Sakura started examining her friends' body expressions and her appearance. Her long black streaks meshed with her blonde hair, which cascading down her pale shoulders. Her small body was slumped back down into her chair. Her pale face was turned to gaze into the afternoon sun.

Ayumee popped another egg into her mouth.

"Hmm, The Akatsuki are coming to Konoha. I made their lives a living hell, this should be _fun_."

Sakura laughed, "Wow you're so optimistic today, hon."

"Yes, yes I is."

"Ayumee, correct your grammar."

"No," she objected to her lack of grammar.

She was about to make another victim out of her pleasure food, but suddenly she stopped herself.

"Mini egg?" She offered Sakura holding out a hand with a whole stack of mini eggs resting on her palm.

Sakura swiped one pink egg from her friends' hand and chucked it into her throat.

While she was chewing, both girls remained quiet during the length of eating their handful of bliss. When the chocolate had completely vanished, Ayumee glanced at her watch, stood up, zipped her shoes on and opened the door to go out.

"Oi! Ayumee! Call Sasuke and tell him to pick up Emiko-chan please! And to take her to her dentist appointment" Sakura called after her.

"Ok Sakura-chan, will do!" She waved one hand in the air as she turned to close the door to leave.

Sakura sighed as she opened the back door of her house. The Akatsuki had just arrived and were already causing a stir with an angry mob. Ayumee and Sasuke had been notified and were on their way as well as Sakura. They had to leave the kids with Hinata and Naruto for the time being.

Sakura trampled down her back porch steps and onto her luscious green lawn. She situated her white, velvet cloak around her body and began to form hand signs to summon her Phoenix.

Her Phoenix was completely white with shining feathers that glisten in the sun. She was a mesmerizing creature that people would be lucky to lay their eyes upon.

Yuki, as Sakura called the Phoenix, waited for her master to position herself on top of her back before she could take off.

While in the sky, Sakura met up with Ayumee and her stunning, black Japanese Dragon, Kei, a hell dragon and Sasuke's crude, purple snake which was biting onto the tail of Kei.

Finally, after minutes in flight, the three came down for a landing just alongside the entrance to Konoha. Sasuke prepared his snake to let go of Kei's tail and crashed to the ground, then Ayumee and Kei went into a downwards spin, making the wind whistle behind them, last, but not least, Sakura gracefully landed on the soft soil.

All the people in the mob were still yelling and crying out cuss words the Ex-Akatsuki member when the three were rested on the ground.

"Why should we let you in our village, when all you've done is tried to destroy our lives?" One person's voice bellowed.

All others agreed with the troublesome person as they were saying 'Yeah why?' all at different times.

The Akatsuki shifted uncomfortably as they were taking all of the people's criticism in.

"We don't want to hurt any of you! We've given up our past lives! Please understand this!' Pein tried to yell over all of the noise.

"Enough with the frickin' lies!"

One person charged towards Hidan with a sharp sword. Hidan was expecting the worst while waiting for the person's sword to contact with his body, but it never came. Instead, he heard a clang and a surprised gasp.

In front of his, about an inch away was a girl with long blonde and black streaked hair. He had been saved.

"Enough!" Sakura's voice boomed.

No one listened to her.

Sakura motioned to Ayumee, who nodded once and glanced towards Kei.

The Dragon let out a loud shriek, causing everyone to cover their ears in agony. After a few seconds, the shrieking stopped and everyone turned to Sakura.

"If you have a problem, please, come to me. I will be mentoring these individuals along with Ayumee and Sasuke. Now go back to your normal lives."

Everyone muttered in disappointment and stalked off to their stores or homes.

"Sakura, you can handle it from here, I presume?" Sasuke believed.

"Yes I can, go take care of Kichiro and Emiko."

"Hai" Both Ayumee and Sasuke said before transporting in a puff of smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

Blood Red Cherry Blossom

Chapter 3

Worries

"Uncle Sasuke! Auntie Ayumee!"

A small 5 year-old girl with pink curls and pretty greenish-hazelnut eyes charged out of Naruto and Hinata's traditional Japanese cottage with a 6 year-old blonde haired blue eyed boy, who was very composed for his age, followed the petite, bubble-gum, haired beauty, as he exposed his pale skin against the blistering, yellow, summer sun. This duet of children could be identified as Emiko Haruno and Kichiro Takimoto.

Sakura's sister had died giving birth to Emiko when Sakura was 19. She took Emiko in and raised her as her own child and planned to never tell Emiko that she wasn't her real mother.

The same applied to Ayumee as well, except she had been taking care of Kichiro since she was 15. He knew that Ayumee wasn't his mother, but always treated her as if she was.

After they said a thank you and a good-bye to Naruto and his family, went to the market to buy supplies for dinner, the four finally got to Sasuke's bungalow.

Ayumee and Sasuke made dinner while the kids played outside until it was done. Tonight's dinner, Enchiladas. A Mexican style food made with tortillas, chicken, cheese and secret sauce. A dish both of them enjoyed as kids.

Half way into making dinner Sasuke turned to Ayumee, something was bugging him and he was sure it was bugging her as well.

"Ayumee, what are we going to do about…" he paused when he was about to say _his_ name.

That one name was on Sasuke's mind more than usual for the past 12 hours. The man he had resented for 17 years for burning down the Uchiha mansion, for hurting his cousin and himself, for murdering his clan.

The Uchiha clan was one of the most respected clans in Konoha, besides the Hyuuga clan. They were known for their Sharingan and the brilliant ninja that were born from the clan. And one of those brilliant ninja just so happens to be Itachi Uchiha. The cold-blooded killer of the entire Uchiha clan.

Before he had become a traitor of his village, he was loved by Sasuke, by Ayumee, by everyone. He was the pride of the Uchiha clan and was thought to make the impossible, possible. Which he did every day.

Itachi, Sasuke and Ayumee were very close to each other. They always looked out for each other, helped each other and just had fun with each other. They loved each other as brothers and cousins.

But of course, this had changed over the years. Love became hatred, and their friendship was lost. And now talking about Itachi was a very hard subject.

Ayumee looked up from the stove to eye her cousin. "I'm listening Sasuke."

Sasuke breathed in deep, "What are we going to do about Itachi?"

Ayumee let the mixing spoon she was currently holding drop into the pot, "It's sort of obvious that we can't avoid him, Sasuke."

"Yes we can, Konoha is a well sized village, we could try to-"

"Sasuke Uchiha you are _unbelievable_! He's your brother! Yes I know what he did was wrong, but don't you think he could've changed? It's been seventeen years!"

At this point, Sasuke let his anger that he had been holding in for many years out on his cousin. Which meant bad news.

"**HE'S A MOTHER F****** CRIMINAL! THEY DO NOT CHANGE! HE'LL ONLY MAKE THINGS WORSE! AND IT DOESN'T HELP ONE F****** BIT THAT **_**OTHER**_** S-CLASS CRIMINALS ARE ALONG SIDE HIM! AND OF COURSE DEIDARA AND SASORI ARE A PART OF THIS! THEY'VE BEEN FRIENDS SI-"**

Ayumee was about to retort back at Sasuke's sudden outburst until the phone rang. She answered it with her fake happy tone like she did every time she would answer a call. After the call, she hung up, went to the back porch door and called Amiko and Kichiro in.

Naruto was the one who had phoned. He had asked if Kichiro and Amiko would like to come over for a spur-of-the-moment sleepover, which Ayumee and pleasantly replied a 'yes' to. She needed the kids to be out for one night because she had a bad feeling that Sasuke and herself would start to fight physically.

"The kids are going to Naruto and Hinata's for a sleepover with their children. Now if you want to fight, I suggest we start when they're gone."

Pein looked up at the ceiling in his room. His hands were propped behind his head as he lied flat on his king-sized bed. He sighed. Finally, he had a bed, in a house. He hadn't been in a normal house since he was an infant. Ever since he had begun his rebellious ways, he had always slept in a sleeping bag or in a hotel. It was nice to know he didn't have bugs crawling in his sleeping bag or having to pay to sleep. Pein closed his eyes and gave himself a contented smile. He was going to like it here.

"Pein-kun?"

Pein opened his eyes to see his girlfriend, Konan hovering over him. She had pretty blue hair with a white flower properly placed on the left side of her head. Her gold eyes always shined when the bright sun hit her angelic face. Konan was beautiful.

Pein smiled at his lover, removed his arms from under his head and gently began stroking her back as she curled up beside him.

"What's wrong Konan-chan?" Pein asked still smiling happily.

"I'm scared." She replied sighing.

"About what?" Pein began shifting his head down some to get a glance of his girlfriend, "We're going to be fine."

"How do you know that? The people here don't really seem to like us. I can understand why but, what if we get thrown out? What if Sakura-chan doesn't like us either? What about these other two mentors? What are they going to be like? Will they hate us? Pein, I'm worried." Konan whimpered.

"We are going to be just fine, my love." Pein said as he pressed his lips to her forehead, "just fine."

"But-but, Naruto-kun! Are you sure this is the right thing to do for them? And the teachers I'm not quite sure that they could handle it, especially with Itachi and Madara as their students…"

Naruto hushed Sakura as she pleaded for another way to occupy the Akatsuki's minds while they search for Orochimaru.

"Sakura, I always know the right thing to do. Trust me, they need experienced teachers that have lived in this village all of their lives. What better teachers than the ones I have picked?"


	4. Authors Note

I've been receiving many PM's asking to continue this story. I started Blood Red Cherry Blossom at the end of Grade 8; I am now in 11th Grade.

I have all the intentions to finish this story, maybe even restart it, since I have new ideas for it. I want all my avid readers to bear with me on this.

I am moving this summer across Canada to another province, we are getting the house ready. I also am working on my OC story which you can read as well.

Please give me some time. High School is stressful, life is hard; but I _promise_ I will try to continue this story.

-Love Cordeelia.


End file.
